Hurricane Veronica
by unwritten010778
Summary: Here's another, slightly harsher take on what happens after that last episode.  Veronica is forced to deal with the whirlwind her life has become and all the devastation she has caused for her loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

_Because I don't like to change what already is, I'm obsessed with what never was..._

_So here is another, slightly harsher take on what happened after that last episode._

**Hurricane Veronica**

**Chapter One: What I've Done**

_**Wow, do you see that crap behind you? It's the remains of lives torn apart by Hurricane Veronica. So Logan wanted "epic", but no one else in your life begged for bloodshed and lives lost. You have really gone and mucked it up now. So just go ahead and knock on that door, girl, and face the consequences of your devastating path.**_

_2 hours earlier:_

"Well, well. I expected the tongue lashing, just not so soon. Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"Drop the jackass routine, Logan. I'm not in the mood."

"Fine. Come in. But, seriously, could you not wait 24 hours before coming to let me have it."

"What the hell were you thinking, Logan? Did you not understand what I meant by "connected"? Do I have to draw you a picture?"

"No, I think I figured it out, thanks."

"Then why in the hell would you do something so crazy as hitting a made man?"

"He's not a man. You'd have to show me his f*ckin' balls to prove he is male."

"Logan…"

"Because he pissed me off, Veronica."

"Do you go around hitting everything that pisses you off?"

He cocked his head to the side and gave her a look that was a trademark of his, but before his smart ass answer could retort, she stopped him.

"Sorry, stupid question. But do you have a death wish on this one?"

"Because I love you, Veronica. I f*cking love you. I always f*cking have and I always f*cking will. He hurt you, so I hurt him. There. Satisfied?"

Logan ran his hand through his short mane and fell on the couch, exasperated, muttering "F*ck" under his breath.

Veronica wasn't shocked at his answer, just stunned he said it out loud.

"If it's your life lost, it doesn't really count as epic, does it? That would sort of fall under tragic."

"You remember?"

"Like I could ever forget."

He stared into her eyes, remembering that night he also poured out his heart to this girl. They were in high school then, and even though it was only a year later – it felt like a decade. They were both different now. A year can change a lot between two people.

She stood before him just as conflicted as she had been the night he first used that word, "epic." She really felt more like they belonged in the tragedy column with Romeo and Juliet. Ill-fated lovers, destined to be apart forever.

But here, now, as they both stood, remembering a love story that was truly epic in proportion to anything their teenage friends could imagine, they forgot everything and everyone else. They crossed the distance to each other in a swift, easy movement. Veronica dropped her bag as Logan wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up and stumbled towards his room. He barely made it inside before they began ripping each other's clothes off. Somewhere in the back of her mind was a thought about a boy—a different boy than the one she was with now—but she couldn't remember his name. She was forgetting her own name. She was completely consumed by a fire she thought had been extinguished.

As they lay in each other's arms, the euphoria began to wear off and reality slowly seeped back into their consciousness.

"If every part of our relationship worked like that part—we would never have had problems."

"Well, " Logan said, smiling on the jackass grin he could, "if we did more of that part and less of the other stuff, we wouldn't have had to worry about it."

"The great communicator…"

"What's to communicate? That's your department. No matter what we're doing, it always ends with you screaming my name."

"Logan!"

"See…"

"Damn it, what have we done? What about Piz? And Parker?"

"Parker dumped me ten minutes after I beat the shit out of Piz. And if he's still hanging on, Veronica….that's just cruel."

Veronica raised up and turned to face Logan.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't tell me that you just came here and did what we did expecting to go back to Piz and everything was going to be okay."

"Do you think I meant for any of this to happen?"

"Why did you come here, then, Veronica? What the f*ck did you **think** would happen? God, Veronica, do you ever think? You're like a hurricane—just leaving us little people in your life trampled in your wake."

Veronica stared at him, wanting to be angry, but knowing he was right. She sighed and threw her head back down on the pillow.

"I didn't mean to hurt him…or you…or Parker…or my dad…"

Logan rolled over on one arm and stroked her hair with his other.

"Veronica, the poor kid had to know what he was getting into. And as for hurting him….well, that ship sailed the day he laid eyes on you."

Hurt, Veronica turned her head from him.

"Thanks, Logan."

He grabbed her face gently and turned it back to meet his.

"I just meant that there is no way a man can't look at you and not fall instantly in love. But you're a heartbreaker, Veronica Mars. Mine's in a million tiny pieces. The only difference is—that's just how I like it."

"You're sadistic."

"Only for you, my dear."

"I really do have to go. I have to…"

"If he doesn't already get it, hon, he's the most clueless dude in the universe."

"Logan, I have to talk to him. I have to…apologize."

"Yeah, 'cause that will make it better."

"Damn, could you try to be a bigger jackass right now?"

"What, do you want me to sugar coat it for you? There's a reason you came knocking on my door and not his."

"After you stormed out of the cafeteria, he left, too. I tried talking to him, but he said he just needed some time alone."

"See, he's not so clueless after all. Besides, if you really wanted to work things out – you wouldn't have come here first."

Veronica was silent. She knew Logan was right, but admitting that would be admitting her guilt. What kind of heartless bitch sleeps with the guy who just beat up your boyfriend? The same heartless bitch who betrays her best friend…and oh yeah, screws up another election for her dad. One Veronica Mars.

"Will you at least come back tonight?"

"Seriously, Logan?" she asked, almost angry.

"Not for this…to talk. I mean, where does this leave us?"

Unable to answer that question, she answered the first…

"No, I can't…the election…I've really made a mess this time, Logan."

"This time?"

"Look, I've got a lot of shit to straighten out with my dad…"

"Can I help?"

"How?"

"I don't know…I…"

"Thanks, Logan, but I've got to figure this out on my own. I'm not putting you off, just …"

"It's okay. I understand. Call me when you can, okay?"

"Okay."

She walked out of the all-too-familiar suite of the Neptune Grand, her head pounding with the troubles she had. And, successfully, she'd just added another. Veronica had absolutely no clue what the hell she was doing…and for the first time in a very long time…it scared the hell out of her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**Chapter Two: The Morning After**

"Hey, Veronica! Look, I'm sorry I was such a jerk yesterday, I just…"

_**Shit! He is not doing this…**_

"Piz. We need to talk."

"I know. How about we start with what the heck was going on in the cafeteria. Does Logan just enjoy beating the hell out of every guy at this school? I was starting to think it was just me."

"Piz, that was the guy responsible for making the tape."

"Oh….Oh! Wow, I guess Logan was doing me a favor, then."

_**Really, Piz? Logan was right. You really don't have a clue…**_

"Piz…"

Veronica couldn't even look him in the eye. Here, she thought he had walked off earlier because he realized she still had feelings for Logan. Now, it seems, that Piz really was the most clueless, hopeless, sweet, and innocent guy in the world. And here she was, the queen of all bitches, about to stomp all over his poor, innocent little heart.

"Veronica, what's wrong?"

_**Everything.**_

"Piz, why do you think Logan beat the shit out of a guy who is connected to the Russian mafia, who just happened to post a video of us in a compromising position?"

"Because he was angry. So was I. Any friend would be. Wallace was mad as hell, too. So, this guy is really connected to the mafia?"

"Yes. Do you think Wallace would stand up to the mafia for us? I know you two are tight, but…"

"Yeah, but Wallace is like me…we're lovers, not fi…"

"…fighters, yeah, I get it," said Veronica, starting to get a little irritated with the innocent, sweet kid, making her feel even more crappy for what she had done and was about to do.

"What are you trying to say, Veronica?"

"Piz, Logan beat you up because he thought you were responsible. Then, he went after Gory. Do you really think he was just being a good friend?"

"Look, Veronica, I know you two have a history. I don't really understand what you two have been through, and Wallace is usually pretty vague about everything, but I figured it must have been pretty rough. I know you two still have some sort of bond. I may not like it, but…I've learned to live with it."

Veronica swallowed hard. Here before her was the most purely innocent and dear soul she had ever known in her whole life and she was about to trample all of that.

"Why did you come here, Piz? Why didn't you stay home and go to a state school? Why did you come all the way to California? And Neptune, California? Did you just want to lose all hope that the world is a decent place?"

"Veronica, what are you talking about?"

"Piz, I…Logan didn't just get angry because someone posted a video of me. That made him mad, but he was really angry because I was with you. He was jealous."

Veronica could barely read the stone expression on Piz's face. She could see the truth slowly starting to sink in.

"He told you this?"

"Yes."

"When?"

Veronica swallowed even harder.

"T…today."

"So you saw Logan today?"

"Yes, earlier."

"He came to see you?"

Veronica lowered her head.

"No. I…I went to him."

Piz stood up and paced back and forth between the door and the bed.

"Were you with him before you came here?"

"Yes," she answered softly, so quiet she nodded to make sure he understood in case the words didn't make a sound.

"I see," he said. He paced back and forth a few more times before stopping in front of the door.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think I'd like you to leave now."

Veronica rose and walked towards the door. She paused at the doorway.

"I'm sorry…" she began.

He held up his hand.

"Just don't, Veronica."

She walked out into the hall, barely out of the doorway before hearing and feeling the door close rather violently behind her. She jumped at the sensation. Wallace was at the other end of the hallway when she turned towards him. Her face answered his questions.

"How could you, Veronica? He was such a decent guy."

"I know, Wallace. I didn't mean…"

"Come on, Veronica, that might still work on some people, but not me. We've done this dance too many times before."

"Wallace, I…"

"V, you know I love you, but you don't make it easy. You might think that you don't mean to be selfish, but in your world, Veronica, everyone else revolves around you. You're stronger than gravity, you know. You suck everyone and everything in, but when they get close enough – you go all supernova and blow everything to bits. You always pull yourself back together, but we can't always do that, V."

Veronica felt like she had been punched right in the gut. She felt breath harder and harder to find.

Wallace just shook his head, patted Veronica on the shoulder, and walked towards his room to console his friend and roommate—the latest pile of rubble left behind by Hurricane Veronica.

Veronica fought to hold the tears back as she drove home. The polls had begun to close and returns would start to roll in soon. All day she had managed to avoid seeing her dad, but she couldn't avoid what was going on in his world. He had called her early that morning as she left the polls. He called to tell her that he would come home early and make dinner for them. That was her dad…acting the part of the doting father even though his life was on the verge of ruin. Even with all her "errands" of the day—she couldn't avoid what was going on in the world around her. The papers covered it all. Interim-Sherriff, and current candidate for the permanent position, Keith Mars was under investigation for destroying evidence that could implicate his daughter in the theft at the Kane mansion. It wasn't bad enough Veronica had caused Piz heartache, Logan to be in danger from the Russian mob, and her father the election – now he might be facing charges because of her. Could life suck worse right now?

As she parked in front of their apartment, she sat with her head on the wheel, searching for something to say to her dad. There were no words. Just like with Piz, what could she possibly say that would fix the shit-storm she'd created? She slowly sulked up the stairs and into her apartment.

"Hi, honey. Tough day?"

She could no longer pretend to be the steel, stoic bitch everyone thought she was. She broke down, barely inside the door.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to get you into this mess."

"You never do, honey. Sometimes you just act before you think."

"Sometimes? Be honest, Dad, I screw everything up. And I'm not content enough to ruin my life, I have to bring everyone else around me down with me."

"Honey, we'll figure this out. It's my fault for letting you get away with so much. Maybe if I had been a better parent…"

"Don't do this, Dad. Don't play the hero here. I don't deserve that. You were a better parent. You are. You are a fantastic dad who got stuck with a screw-up of a kid. I'm sorry…I…"

"Veronica, please calm down. What's wrong? This isn't just about me, is it?"

"I've messed up so much, Dad, I've lost track of everyone's life I've messed up this week."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes. I want to tell you everything. Starting with how I got mixed up with Jake Kane."

"That would be helpful information."

"I broke in and stole a hard drive from him-that much you already knew. The why is the hard part."

"Okay," he said, leading her to the couch where they could sit and talk.

"It all starts with the day Logan came to the office."

"I wondered what that was about."

"He came to tell me about a video he had seen. A video of me…me…and Piz in an um….compromising…"

"Veronica did you make a sex tape? Honey…" Keith's voice tapered, trying to remain calm, but revealing a rising anger.

"No, Dad. We didn't know about it. Someone planted a camera in his room. But it wasn't a sex tape, Dad. We weren't having sex, it was just…"

"I'd really rather not know the details, please," Keith said, his mood giving over more to disappointment than anger.

"Anyway, someone planted a camera, and sent the video to practically everyone on campus. Logan came to tell me about it. He thought it was Piz's doing, so he beat the hell out of him."

"Logan beat up Piz?"

"Yes. That's Logan—fly off the handle and punch first, ask questions later. I found the camera and traced the email back to this guy, Gory Sorokin. I found out he was part of this secret organization on campus – Castle. Turns out Jake Kane is a former member, and running the show now. They do this bizarre ritual as part of initiation where they make pledges reveal all sorts of deep, dark secrets and they record it all. The hard drive I stole contained all those secrets from every member ever. I intended on using it to get to Gory – only, I found out he is connected to the Russian mafia."

"God, Veronica, can't you ever be involved in normal, college girl drama?" Keith asked, half-joking. Veronica missed all humor.

"So, I was going to leave him alone, but hope I could blackmail Jake into reigning him in – and keeping you out of it. When I returned the hard drive he told me it was too late to keep you uninvolved."

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

"Is that everything? Seems like there's more…"

"Well, when Logan found out that it was Gory who taped me, he couldn't leave well enough alone. He beat him up, too. In front of everyone in the cafeteria. He apologized to me – and Piz—for beating him up and walked out."

"Damn."

"And…"

"Dear God, there's more?"

"I went to see Logan this morning. And I went to see Piz after…"

"Are you back together with Logan?"

"No, yes…maybe? I don't know. We haven't really talked it out…"

Veronica winced as the words came out of her mouth. Surely her dad would wonder exactly what they did if they didn't talk it out.

_**Great, now he'll add slut to my growing list of faults.**_

"I kind of need some time to process all this."

As silent tears fell, Veronica nodded.

"I'll be in my room, if that's okay. I don't really have anywhere else to go at this point."

Keith nodded.

Veronica silently walked down the hall and closed the door. She fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Somewhere around midnight she awoke with a start. The blinking light on her phone signaled missed communication. She checked and found 3 texts:

_Sorry about the election, Bond. Been a rough week. What's up with you and Piz?  
Call me later, okay? -Q_

_Tell your dad I'm sorry about the election. – Wallace_

_Hey, Ronnie, sorry about the election. Good news about the investigation, though. I'm here if you need me. Love-Logan_

'Love, Logan?', she thought.

_**That one's like a cockroach. Can survive nuclear holocaust – and Veronica Mars.**_

She rubbed her eyes and headed for her computer, eager to see what news Logan was talking about. There it was in black-and-white:

_No Charges to be Filed in Kane Break-In, Mars Cleared of Any Wrongdoing_

Then just under that:

_New Sherriff in Town: Vinnie Van Lowe Defeats Keith Mars_

Veronica groaned. Not that she expected a different outcome, just hoped. She crept silently to the door. She didn't hear any noise. She opened her door quietly to find that no lights were on. He was obviously asleep. She didn't want to wake him, so she crept to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She swallowed two ibuprofen and tiptoed back to her room. She laid back down and stared at the dark ceiling. So somehow the investigation had gone away? There's no way Jake Kane would have done that out of the kindness of his heart and she didn't think he was intimidated by her – so how did this go away? Just as her mind began to race she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Clarene Weidman sat in his den, tired from a week full of dealing with Veronica Mars. It seemed that ever since he met that girl his life had been full of excitement-chasing her, fighting her, now cleaning up behind her. He was perfectly content to lock her and her dad behind bars for the rest of their natural lives and be done with it, but, unfortunately, he didn't call the shots. The phone call came that morning.

"Wow, she really did it this time, huh?"

"Sir?"

"She pissed dad off and left evidence. She must be preoccupied to be so sloppy."

"I suppose so."

"Can you fix this? Can you make the investigation against Sherriff Mars go away? He doesn't deserve this?"

"I don't know – it's pretty bad. He probably destroyed evidence."

"Good, grief, Clarence. If that's the worst thing you've ever had to cover up…please. Please fix this."

"If that's what you want."

"You know that's what I want. And that Russian kid…fix him, too. I don't want him going after her."

"What about Mr Echolls?"

"Him either…I guess."

"Fine. I'll handle it."

"You have to keep an eye on her, Clarence. She's…"

"Trouble?"

"I was going to say difficult to handle. Thank you."

"You're the boss, sir. And take care of yourself, too."

"I always do."

Duncan smiled as he hung up the phone. He couldn't make himself not love Veronica Mars. He wanted more than anything to tell Clarence to grab her, put her on a plane, and he'd take her and Lilly and they'd live happily ever after on some secluded island. But he knew that wouldn't make Veronica happy. He knew, unfortunately, what would make Veronica happy. His best friend.

"Mr Kane, I've been asked to make this investigation into Keith Mars go away."

"What? There's no way I'm letting those two get away with anything this time. Who would ask you to do such a thing?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"What? No—I won't let his feelings for that girl interfere…"

"Sir, he made it perfectly clear. And he wants Sorokin to be dealt with as well."

Jake pounded his fist on his desk.

"Damnit, Duncan. Why did he have to fall for this girl? Of all the people in the world…Fine, Clarence. Whatever he wants. Do it. Tell Redding we aren't pressing charges. Tell him we found the thief – a disgruntled Kane employee—and we plan to handle it internally. As for Gory—I'll handle him myself. He won't cross me."

"Yes, sir."

Two hours later, Keith Mars and his daughter had been cleared of any wrongdoing, but it was too late to save the election. The damage had already been done there. It was back to chasing bail jumpers and cheating husbands for the Mars family. And to make things worse – the biggest jackass and worst PI in California was running the law enforcement in the county. Just another day in sunny Neptune, courtesy of its local hurricane.


	3. Chapter 3: Thank God for Friends

**Chapter Three: Thank God for Friends**

"Good morning, honey."

"I'm sorry, Dad…"

"Let's move past this, okay, Veronica. No more "sorry's". Let's just be glad there won't be an investigation. We'll go back to catching bad guys…well, I will…you'll be off to the FBI in a few weeks."

Veronica hung her head.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I got an email this morning. They claim to have "over-booked" the internships this summer. I've been changed to "wait-list status". They say I'll receive official notification in a few days. They assure me that if a spot opens up they'll let me know – but I'm not waiting by the phone. I know it's because of everything that's happened this week. I was surprised they let me in after the Duncan situation, anyway. I guess all this was just icing on the cake."

"Oh, Veronica, I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah, well, I deserve it. Plus—we need the whole team this summer, right?"

Keith put down his spatula and went over to his daughter.

"Honey, you know I love you, but you have a lot of things to work on. You've got to get your life in order."

"I know, Dad."

"You should probably start with your love life."

Veronica groaned.

"You and Piz are over, I take it."

"The latest victim…"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Veronica, but if Logan's the one for you – you have to work it all out. He would not be my choice for you, but it's not about my choice. It's obvious he loves you."

"He does."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know, Dad."

"I think you do know, Veronica. You just have to tear that wall down and figure out what your heart wants."

"When did you get so wise?"

"Years of experience."

"And how's your love life these days?"

"None of your business."

"Ouch."

"So, you got finals coming up?"

"Yeah – next week."

"Why don't you just focus on those for now. When they're over – you can sort out the rest."

"From your lips to Gods ears, oh wise Sage. It never seems to work out that way."

Veronica walked into the cafeteria against better judgment, but she was starving. She had to grab something before she passed out. She had been studying non-stop since the morning after the election, trying to forget about the rest of her messed-up life.

She had called texted Logan—not wanting to get caught up in a lengthy conversation – and told him that as soon as finals were over she would devote one whole day to talking things out with him. He agreed, and backed off until after finals.

She had called Mac and they spent an afternoon discussing her problems. Mac, as usual, was supportive. Veronica felt bad for putting her in the middle of her and Parker, but Mac assured her that Parker wasn't wasting her time pining for Logan. She didn't even think she was mad at Veronica. Mac said she thought Parker was really mad at herself for getting involved with Logan to begin with.

She texted Wallace back, afraid to really face him at this point. She begged for ten minutes after finals were done to profusely apologize for leaving messes for him to clean up. He finally texted back after nearly three hours and agreed to meet her after finals.

She made her way to the salad bar and fixed one quickly. She grabbed a bottle of water and got in line to pay. She soon felt someone breathing down her neck…literally.

She spun around, prepared to defend herself against the Russian mob. Her stalker held out a hand to stop her.

"I just want to apologize. I know what a terrible thing that was to do to you, and I'm sorry. I apologized to your boyfriend, too. I don't know who the other guy is, but apologize to him for me, too. I would, but I don't want another broken nose."

Veronica looked at the wanna-be mobster in front of her. He didn't look quite so menacing now. His right eye was five shades of purple and his nose was covered with bandages. He looked pretty rough. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why he was apologizing. There's no way he was afraid of Logan Echolls. He was Russian mob for goodness sake!

"Wha…?" was all she could manage.

"I just wanted to apologize. I was a jerk. I hope you'll be able to forgive me someday."

With that, Gory Sorokin walked out of her life for good. Veronica never saw him again, and actually heard that he transferred out fall semester.

"Miss? You're next."

"Huh?"

Veronica had forgotten all about her hunger and the salad she was waiting in line to pay for.

"Oh, sorry."

She quickly paid and scurried outside to find a spot under her favorite tree. She picked up her phone to dial Logan and see if he had any idea what was going on with Sorokin, but before she could finish dialing the numbers, a pleasant surprise stood before her.

"Hey, Vee."

"Hey, Wallace. How is your finals studying going?"

"Good. I actually had one today. We finished a little early so we got to go ahead and take our final. I aced it, too. One less to worry about next week."

"That's great."

"What about you?"

"Well, you know me. Drama kind of gets in the way of my studying at times."

Wallace managed a chuckle.

"Yeah, that does tend to happen to you."

"I'm sorry, Wallace. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you and our friendship…"

"Now, now, Vee, don't start trying to be mature adult here. That just wouldn't be you," he half-grinned, taking a seat next to her.

"No, I really am sorry. You're one of the only friends I have. You're the best friend I have. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, girl. I'll never forget you cutting me down from that flagpole. Or saving me from Rashard. You've always got my back, I know that. Sometimes it's a little rough and tumble being your friend, but I couldn't imagine it any other way. I'm sorry for all the crap I said to you. I was just having a rough go of it, and I took my frustrations out on you."

"No, you were right. Everything and everyone close to me ends up getting hurt. No matter what I do, it's always wrong for everyone around me."

"That's not true, Veronica. You keep us all together. Imagine where we'd be if it weren't for you. Hell, Logan would be in a ditch somewhere, if he was still alive at all. I'd still be so scared of the PCH'ers I never would have had the guts to play ball or get a scholarship here at Hearst. And even Piz…"

Veronica lowered her head at the mention of Piz's name.

"He'd still be a giddy, starry-eyed farm-boy from Oregon who never knew how cruel the real world was. I'm not saying it's right or nothing, but he had to get his heart broken sometime. And I'm pretty sure, Veronica Mars, most guys would kill to have their hearts broken by you. At least I know one guy who would. He must."

"Please don't stay mad at Logan."

"Hell, I couldn't if I wanted to. I wish he hadn't beat the hell out of my friend, but I can't say I blame him. When you love someone like he loves you—I guess you'll do anything to protect them. Damn, that must be nice, girl."

"You really think that's it?"

"You don't?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"There's no buts, Veronica. You gotta make your mind up once and for all. Do you love Logan Echolls? Do you want him in your life? If you do, then you gotta get over all his shit and just go for it. There's not a person who's ever met you two that doesn't think you belong together."

"Well, maybe a few…"

"Duncan doesn't count. He ran away with his baby with Meg. And you didn't go with him. I think that says it all. And your Dad will come around…"

"Actually, he told me that if Logan is the one for me I should go for it."

"Damn…really?"

"Yeah. He said that he's not the one he would choose for me, but it wasn't his choice…it was mine."

"Man, your pops is the bomb, Vee. You are one lucky girl."

"I know. And I don't deserve it."

"Yeah, you do. I'm going to let you get back to studying. Hang in there, Vee. You'll be okay. We all will."

"Thanks, Wallace."

"Anytime, girl. Holla."

Veronica smiled as her friend walked away. She truly didn't deserve such wonderful friends, but right then and there she thanked God for them. She opened her books and tried to keep Logan and everything else out of her mind for at least an hour.


	4. Chapter 4: Thanks for Being There

Chapter 4: Thanks for being there

"Dad? You're have nothing to say?"

"I'm still trying to process it all. Yesterday, you tell me that you managed to get tangled with the Russian mob, and today you're telling me that he apologized?"

"Yes. Do you think I could make this up? He just walked right up to me in the cafeteria and apologized. I don't understand, either. I was going to call Logan, but before I could Wallace came up."

"Wallace?"

"Yeah. I guess he felt sorry for me. He said to tell you he's sorry about the election."

"Wallace has always been a good friend to you, Veronica. Why would you be surprised by that?"

"Come 'on, Dad. I'm finally starting to realize what a complete trainwreck my life has become. I've sucked everyone in around me and tried to wreck their lives, too. Wallace was pretty pissed at Logan after he beat up Piz. He kind of lashed out on me when we broke up."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Well, he said as much, but…honestly…he was right. I am a hurricane."

"Well, I think you give yourself too much credit. More like a tornado, maybe," Keith laughed.

"I am really am sorry, you know."

"I know, Veronica. Neither of us would have chosen this life. It just happened. I did the best I could, but I failed you as a parent, sweetie. I should have made you more concerned with normal teenage stuff – not mug shots and tazers."

"No, Dad," Veronica said, taking her Dad by the arms, "You are a great father, and I'm lucky to have had you. Our life may not have been perfect, but it was good enough for me. All my friends have less-than-perfect lives, too. Look at Logan—all that money and fame and his childhood was shit. And now what does he have? Wallace grew up thinking his father was dead, and he just found out that it was a complete lie. Dick Casablancas doesn't have anyone. First his mom leaves, then his brother goes psycho and kills himself, and his Dad got himself locked up . And Mac…" Veronica let her words trail off, remembering that her friend's situation wasn't public knowledge. "Everyone has problems. At least we have each other. That's more than some."

"Well, you know what they all have in common? Except maybe Dick?"

Veronica smiled as her Dad threw his arms around her shoulders in preparation for a big hug.

"What?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Sure, us. We'll start over. We'll all be one big dysfunctional family who has nothing but each other. Except, Dick."

"Aww, poor Dick."

"Well, if he could behave…"

"He can't…But does that mean you're including Logan?"

Keith cleared his throat.

"You've included Logan, so that makes him included."

"Really?"

What Veronica really was asking was, 'Are you saying you approve of me and Logan?'

Keith looked at his daughter whose eyes aged her far beyond her years, and for that Keith felt mostly responsible. He gave her a faint smile.

"Really."

They embraced and for the first time in a very long time, Veronica felt whole and had the slightest sliver of hope.

…

"You've reached Logan Echolls phone. Unfortunately, Logan is unavailable, but he did leave these words of wisdom for you to ponder: _"The best thing about loving and being hurt is that you get to know what true love really is. For as gold is tested in fire, and so will love be perfected in pain."_ By Marvin Jay M. Torres"

Veronica swallowed hard, trying not to laugh despite the very poignant words directed specifically at her.

"Logan, I swear I don't know where you get these things….listen, I just wanted to talk to you about something very strange that happened to me today at school. Give me a shout when you get this—tomorrow, though. I'm calling it early tonight. Se…See you soon."

Veronica curled up in her bed and for the first time in weeks, slept like a baby.

…..

"Who are you and what death wish do you have that would make you call me so friggin early in the morning?"

"Um, Ronnie, it's 8:30…"

"8:30? Shit! Shit, shit shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I have a final in 30 minutes. How did I sleep so late? Shit."

Logan tried hard to suppress laughter as he heard Veronica run around her room, throwing things around and cursing out loud.

"Calm down. You've got thirty minutes. You'll be fine."

"Not if traffic's bad this morning. Shit!"

"Well, lucky for you, I'm right outside, waiting to whisk you away to campus, so hurry your pretty little ass up. "

She heard the phone disconnect and stared at it for ten seconds before snapping herself back to reality.

Luckily, she could get dressed quick when she had to. She threw her hair back in a pony tail and slapped a hat on, grabbed her bag and ran out the door. The car was running and she hopped in.

Logan was smiling.

"And away we go…"

It wasn't until hours later that Veronica realized how grateful she was for Logan this morning. Not only did he just happen to be waiting at her front door this morning just when she needed him most, but he drove her to campus with such haste and silence she almost forgot he was there. She reviewed her notes on the way, and all he said was "Good luck" when she got out. She mumbled a quick thank you and ran to her final.

As she sat under her favorite tree studying for her noon final she glanced up to see his smiling face headed towards her.

"So how did you do?"

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I didn't even ask what you were doing at my house, I didn't really thank you…"

"It's okay, Ronnie. I knew there would be plenty of time for talking later."

"Then what were you doing at my place this morning?"

"Can't I just drop in and say hi?"

Veronica gave him a look.

"Okay, okay, I was just on my way to campus and thought I'd give you a ride since you hadn't left yet."

"But how did you know I hadn't left yet?"

"Because I saw your car…"

"Which kind of leads me back to my original question…"

"I called you like five times. When you didn't answer I was worried. I drove by your place to check on you and saw your car still there, so I tried to call one last time before I busted the door down…"

Veronica looked at her phone for the first time since she hung up with Logan this morning. Sure enough, there were five missed calls.

_**How could I have slept through all that?**_

"Wow, I must have been really tired…"

"I'm sure you were. You needed some rest."

Veronica looked at the man in front of her, all sorts of emotions running through her head.

She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for being there, Logan. Thank you for always being there."

"Where else would I be?"


	5. Chapter 5: Feels like the Same Old

_**Chapter Five: It feels like the same old shit to me**_

"So, finals are done and I thought you might want to have that talk? Call me."

Veronica hadn't seen Logan in a couple of days and was actually starting to worry. He hadn't called, either, which kind of disappointed her. She was done with finals – passed with flying colors—now she had nothing to focus on except working on her relationship with Logan. Actually – she needed to find a case, help her dad drum up some business, but Logan weighed heaviest on her mind at the moment.

Later that day, when she still hadn't heard from Logan, she decided to go to the Grand to check on him. She knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ronnie, what's happening?"

She could smell the liquor and hear the hell-raising going on just behind Dick.

"Ah, Dick. I was hoping to find Logan. Is he around?"

"Sure. He's in his room. But I just sent Becky in there, so you might want to give them some privacy."

"What the…" Veronica busted through the door to the suite and charged to Logan's room. She swung open the door to find some bimbo crawling all over Logan.

"Get off. Go back to Dick, I'm sure he could use another skank," Logan snorted as he pried himself away from the drunk girl.

"So, too busy to talk to me, huh?"

"Veronica? What? No, I'm not…this isn't…"

"Oh, it never is. Logan. Why? Why do I always…" Veronica let her thoughts tail off as she turned to exit the room. She stormed out of the suite.

"Don't go now, Ronnie, the party's just getting started, " Dick called after her.

"F*ck off, Dick," she yelled back, struggling to control the flood hiding just behind her eyes.

"Veronica? Ronnie?" Logan called, running after her.

"Veronica, wait just a damn minute," Logan yelled at Veronica who had almost reached the elevator.

"Why? So I can listen to you spin this little tale?"

"Spin? How about you listen to the truth?"

"The truth?" she spit out, barely able to stop the tears from falling out of the corner of her eyes, "what truth? That you haven't changed one bit?"

"Geez, Veronica, give me a f*ckin' break here? I mean I know we don't have the most trusting relationship, but…I can't even get the benefit of the doubt?"

"What benefit? You've ignored me for days and I find you in the party palace with some bimbo crawling all over you…."

"A bimbo I was trying to get the hell off me…"

"Yeah, you were trying real hard."

"Damn you, Veronica. Really? I mean, just when I thought we were on the verge of something….you know, I don't give a shit if you want the truth or not—here it is: I have "ignored" you for the last two days, as you put it, because I had finals. Finals that I actually wanted to pass because I want to graduate, get a job, become a productive member of society so you don't have to be ashamed of me—so you could maybe one day be proud of me. I'm sorry my roommate is a douche, and doesn't give a rats ass that I do want to make it through college, but unfortunately, as I have been studying to pass said finals I haven't really had time to go shopping for a new place to live. I was actually hoping we could do that together, but since you don't seem to care one f*ck about that, I guess it doesn't matter. I'll keep living with my douche of a roommate because at least he doesn't accuse me of doing shit I didn't do about a minute after he f*cked me right before breaking up with his boyfriend.

Veronica just stood there. Logan's words cut her like a knife. They cut down deep and split her soul right in two. She was a cold-hearted bitch. Yep, the rumors were true. She had always wanted to blame Logan for each and every breakup, but she knew the truth now. It was her. It had always been her.

"You wanted change, Veronica? Well, nothing's changed. It still feels like the same old shit to me."

Logan turned around and walked back into his suite. He slammed the door and she heard him yell. She fell against the wall and slid to the floor as Logan's words echoed in her ears. Minutes later the drunken revelers poured out of the suite and down the hall. They made their way to the elevator, hardly noticing Veronica's slumped body by the wall.

"Wanna come party with us, Ronnie? No? Your loss…" Dick's drunken slurs were drowned by the elevators closing doors.

Veronica pulled herself up somehow and walked to the elevator. She felt like a zombie. She was moving, but not of her own free will. It felt like something or someone was pulling the strings. She managed to drive herself home. She stumbled up the stairs and into bed. She was still there when her father made it home. She didn't answer when he called and he saw her bedroom door shut. He knocked gently. When she still didn't budge, he opened the door and looked in. She was sleeping, under a mound of covers. He debated on whether to wake her, but he decided to just leave her alone. Maybe she would want to talk about it in the morning. He knew his daughter all too well, and this was not normal Veronica behavior. This was something-has-just-gone-horribly-wrong-and-all-I-want-to-is-hide behavior. He wouldn't worry just yet. He'd uncover the mystery tomorrow.

…

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, there. Glad to see you alive and well this morning."

"Huh?"

"You were passed out cold when I came home last night. It looked like you had been that way for a while."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Spill, kid."

If there had been any tears left, Veronica would have shed them, but she had expended the waterworks yesterday. You could tell. She looked like hell, though her father never would have told her that. He could tell it wouldn't have helped the situation.

"So, I had been trying to call Logan…"

Keith bit his lip. Why did he even ask? It was always about Logan.

"…he didn't answer, so I went over there. Dick was having a hell-raiser and said Logan was there in his bedroom…I burst in…some floozie…" Veronica barely got out the details, but there was enough for Keith to follow.

Keith grabbed Veronica's shoulders and squared himself with her.

"Honey, I love you. And because I love you, I need you to listen to me, and listen carefully. You have been on this path for a while now, and I kidded myself into believing that it was just "you being you", but I have to step in now. You're being…what the experts call self-destructive. You have to stop and stop now. Get a hold of yourself, take time to think hard about what it is you want in life and what you are willing to do to get it, and when you decide, if you can still look yourself in the mirror—go for it. Go all out. But just make up your mind, honey. Stop denying yourself happiness because you think you don't deserve it or you're afraid it will leave you. Not everyone is like your mom, but if you keep pushing them away—they're eventually going to leave and will be entirely your fault."

Keith spoke sternly, but with love in his voice. He scooped Veronica's face with his hands and spoke softly.

"Do you understand, Veronica?"

She could only nod in the affirmative.

"Take some time. The rest of the week. Get out of town if you need to. Just get yourself together. And I hope I see you bright and early at Mars Investigations. I can use a gumshoe around the office.

Veronica managed a faint smile. Keith kissed her forehead and grabbed his things and headed to the office. All Veronica could do was hold her head in her hands. All her dad's words sunk in deep. The circled around the cut Logan's had left the night before and started to heal it. She got in the shower and got cleaned up. She packed a bag and made a phone call. She grabbed her phone, sent two texts, and turned it off. She grabbed her things and headed for the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Working Girl

Chapter Six:

_-flashback—_

"Veronica Mars? How are you today?"

"Who is this? Weidman? Clarence Weidman…is that you?"

"Good guess, Ms Mars."

"What do you want?"

"No need to be rude."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I'm just…well, shocked by your call."

"You really shouldn't be."

Veronica wasn't. She knew that Gory didn't apologize because he had a change of heart. She also knew that this stuff with Jake Kane didn't just go away magically. She knew that Duncan must have been involved, and thus, Clarence Weidman. She had figured out by now that the only person Weidman would really do anything for wasn't Jake Kane – it was Duncan. Weidman was the cog that turned every wheel in the Kane machine, and she knew that Duncan must still have strings to pull.

"So, I shouldn't. What can I do for you?"

"Let's just say you owe me one, more than one, actually. I would like to collect."

Veronica groaned.

"And just what do I have to do?"

"I need you to do a little research for me. Unfortunately, the target will respond better to someone of your persuasion better than mine."

"Female?"

"Exactly."

"And what am I persuading this target to do?"

"Just give you some information. It should be easy for a clever girl like you. You will be reimbursed for your time and given a stipend for your travels. Plus, at the end of your mission, there's an old friend who would like to say hello."

Veronica smiled. The prospect of seeing Duncan again made her almost forget about the previous week's horrible events.

"I don't suppose I have much choice about this job."

"Of course you have a choice, Ms Mars. You always have a choice."

'Yeah, right,' Veronica thought.

"When and where?"

"You leave this afternoon. A car will pick you up at 12:30 to take you to the airport."

"Where exactly am I going?"

"Cancun. Pack light. Very light, considering…"

Veronica didn't like the sound of where this was going, but before she could ask more she heard a click on the other end.

"Well, Veronica…just when you thought it couldn't get worse…welcome to your nightmare."

_- End flashback – _

Veronica's plane landed just moments after she had finished browsing the file Clarence Weidman had left for her. She was targeting some mark for information. He was a rich, young, playboy. Supposedly he liked blondes. Veronica guessed that Clarence wanted her to use her feminine wiles on him to lure him into talking. She could hardly wait.

She grabbed her small bag from the overhead bin and disembarked. After she finished the required checks, she nearly passed right by a driver holding a sign with her cover name. She forgot to be looking for 'Mandy'. For the next few days, she was Mandy Robbins, a well-to-do collegiate on a little fun-and-sun getaway on daddy's dime.

This was definitely a part Veronica was not used to playing, but one she had to put her all into. The truth was, she did owe Clarence big-time. Well, not Clarence so much as Duncan, and apparently this had something to do with him. She was willing to suck it up just this once if what she was doing was somehow going to help Duncan.

"Ms Robbins?"

"Yep, that's me."

"This was to the car ma'am. May I take your bag?"

"Sure. Thank you," Veronica said, trying to sound more pretentious than nice.

She headed to the hotel in the backseat of nice limo with her eyes closed. She tried to focus on the task at hand, not the shitstorm waiting back in Neptune.

Before she left she had sent a text to her dad to let him know that she was going out of town for a few days.

'Dad, decided to take your advice. Going out of town to visit an old friend for a few days. Be back with bells on Monday morning. Please don't worry. I love you, Veronica'

The other text was to Logan,

'I'm sorry I have once again messed things up. I'm going to go away for a few days, get my shit together, and when I come back can we talk? Really talk? I know I have to change, and I'm going to try. Please give me another chance. I love you – V'

Veronica expected the swanky resort. That's where richies liked to go. The fancier the better, right? What she hadn't expected was the deluxe accommodations all on the Kane tab, as well as the $500 for "travel money". She was supposed to buy some nice attire—nice enough to look the part. Veronica thought that she could have done that for far less than $500, but, hey, who was she to argue. When she picked out a few bathing suits she was shocked to find that so little could cost so much. The less there was of the suit, the more they charged. A few cocktail dresses and accessories later, and she was ready for a few days in Cancun.

As soon as she unpacked she headed for the pool. Her mark had been lounging around the area for the last day or so. She fixed herself on a lounge chair and soaked in the sun. She could see her mark out of the corner of her eye. He looked at her…a lot. There were a dozen girls that tried their tricks on him that afternoon. Veronica was not one of them, and it irritated the hell out of him…just as Veronica had hoped. Finally, when he couldn't stand it anymore, he got up and walked over to her.

"It's awfully hot out here and I noticed you haven't had a drink in a while. Could I buy you one?"

Pretending not to be too interested Veronica sat up and removed her sun glasses.

"If you insist, I suppose you may."

He snapped his fingers at a waiter who stopped to take their order.

"So, what's your name?"

"Mandy."

"Hi, Mandy, I'm Preston. It's nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"So what brings you to Cancun?"

"A commercial plane, unfortunately, daddy's G6 was already taken."

Preston gave a chuckle at her retort.

"Feisty. I like it."

"Hmph," Veronica offered, putting her sunglasses back on.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting your sunbathing? I'll leave you to it, then…"

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just having a really rough week. My dad just announced his engagement to his latest bimbo-of-the-week about three days after I caught my jerk boyfriend cheating on me and mommy dearest was too busy with her latest pool boy to give a crap. Since Daddy's too busy with Heather, or Jade, or Angel, or-whoever-the-hell she is, he gave me his gold card and told me to get away for a while. That's what brings me to Cancun. I'm afraid I'm not good company right now, and I'm certainly not interested in being today's hottie and tomorrow's bimbo, so please forgive me for acting like a bitch….and for just unloading my problems on you, wow, I really didn't mean to do that," Veronica smiled trying to soften herself to Preston.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry you've had such a crap week. Why don't I take you to dinner and I promise I won't put my famous moves on you, okay. I'll pretend I'm not an asshole and you can just enjoy dinner with a nice, stand-up guy."

"Look, I…"

"It's just dinner, right? You're going to have to eat anyway."

"Ok, fine. Just dinner."

"Pick you up in an hour?"

"Make it an hour and a half. Room 3215."

"See you then."

Veronica smiled as Preston walked away. Her plan was working perfectly. She went up to her room to shower and get ready for phase 2 of her "Preston Plan". Soon she'd have the info Clarence Weidman needed and she'd be visiting her old friend in no time.


	7. Chapter 7: Poor Stupid Rich Boy

**Chapter 7: Poor Stupid Rich Boy**

If Veronica had to listen to one more story about Preston and his snotty friends, she was going to explode. Apparently, Preston was your typical rich college boy from Seattle, although, he preferred the surf and sun to the rain of Washington. For this reason he spent his college days in sunny LA and his summers in Cancun, Cabo, or some other drunk frat boy destination-of-the-moment. It took her forever to figure out what valuable tidbit Clarence Wiedman could possibly hope to get from this bag of wind. The file said that his rich daddy was involved in the microprocessor industry. He was supposedly making this huge deal with Kane industries in a few weeks. Something was funny in his accounting practices, though, and Wiedman suspected that the company or the dad, anyway, was involved in some kind of organized crime. They needed some kind of proof. Something to link the theory with reality and somebody to look for. Veronica was afraid there was more to it than she really wanted to know, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what any of this had to do with Duncan, but she didn't really have to know to get the job done. It wasn't until he off-handedly mentioned that he was leaving next week because his dad was closing a big deal soon and he had things to help take care of, that she thought the night wasn't a total waste. She tried to question him about it, asking,

"What in the heck can you do to help your dad close a big deal?"

"Nothing to worry that pretty little head about, Sugar," he said, making Veronica want to punch him in his perfect little nose. Instead, she gritted her teeth and pretended to be totally interested in Dane or Dake or Dick or whatever-the-hell his best buddy and surf partner did last month in Hawaii.

"Whoa, that sounds intense," Veronica offered, trying hard to hide the utter sarcasm in her voice.

"It was. Trust me. So…there's this club a block down from here. It could be cool."

Veronica resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. She wondered just how drunk she'd have to get this punk to get him to start talking.

"Ok, great."

"Cool, let's go."

The club was okay if you were a rich college kid with nothing more important to do for the night, but Veronica wasn't, and she loathed being here, dancing with this idiot. To make matters worse, he was pawing her like a playful kitten, but trying to be cool. She wanted to throw up right on his clean, white button-up. Mercifully, an hour and many drinks later, he started to show an interest in the door.

"Dude, this is awesome. But you know what is awesomer?"

_**Awesomer? You walking in front of a bus, moron?**_

"No, what?"

"My suite back at the hotel has a private hot tub on the balcony."

"Ooh, that is awesomer," Veronica said, no longer trying to hide the sarcasm. Luckily, Preston-the-pathetic was too drunk to notice. He was finally tipsy enough to loosen his lips. On the way back to the resort she had managed to get him to let slip that he had some "friends, if you know what I mean" in Chicago that he had to see before heading home to Seattle.

"Chicago? My bff from high school goes to Northwestern. Wonder if we know any of the same peeps?" Veronica asked slyly.

"Oh, I doubt that. My "friends" don't go to college, Sugar," rich boy said, laughing.

"Oh – did they already graduate," Veronica asked, trying to sound stupid, and finding herself extremely bored with these reindeer games.

"Oh, you're cute," Preston laughed, pulling her close to him. "Of course not, silly. They are too old and stupid for college. They are well connected, though, if you know what I mean."

_**Bingo!**_

Veronica felt certain that she could end this before things went entirely too far, but they had made it back to the hotel and she still hadn't gotten the really juicy info she needed.

"Why I don't run get a swimsuit and meet you in your suite?"

"Oh, you don't need a bathing suit, Sugar."

Veronica felt her dinner threatening to make an encore appearance.

"Of course I do, Silly Willy. I'll be just two minutes."

"I'll be waiting. I'll get us some bubbly."

"Super."

Veronica dashed to her room and threw on the white bikini she had bought earlier. She grabbed a bag and tossed in a few essentials, including a small bottle of pills Wiedman had included in her dossier. She made her way to rich boy's suite, where the party was already underway.

_**If you're not wearing something in that water, so help me…**_

"Come on in, Sugar. Hey, I thought you were going to put on a suit," he groaned, seeing Veronica's gray wrap.

"Oh, this comes off, Silly," Veronica oozed, barely keeping the snarl out of her voice.

She eased her wrap off, and set her things down on the nearby dresser. She managed to sneak a pill out of the bottle and into her fist.

"How about some champagne, Sugar."

"Oh, yes. Looks like you need a refill. Here, let me get that for you."

Veronica expertly dropped the small pill into the glass as she poured the champagne.

"You know," she began, handing Preston the glass and easing herself into the swirling water of the hot tub, grateful to see Preston was at least wearing boxers "I would SO love to go to Chicago. I haven't seen Mitzy in like, forever. I should totally come with you."

"Oh, no, Sugar, that would be totally bad. My dad would, like, kill me. It's all pretty top secret stuff, you know," he said, whispering like someone was going to overhear.

"Top secret? I thought your dad was like a computer salesman?"

"Sugar, you have got it all wrong. He's in the microprocessor business. Big time. He's about to land this major defense contract after he closes this deal with Kane industries."

Veronica squealed.

"Oh my gosh, as in Jake Kane? That whole murder of this daughter thing was too much. And I went out with his son once. Then I found out he like, ran away."

Preston suddenly sobered, and shot Veronica a look mixed with fear and anger. She pretended not to notice.

"You know Jake Kane?"

"Of course not, Silly. I said I knew of him. I went out with his son one time when I was visiting my cousin for the summer, okay, but I never met Jake. I hear he's kind of dreamy, though."

Convinced the petite blonde had no real connection with the Kanes he relaxed back into his stupor.

"Yeah, well, he's kind of an idiot. Has no idea that my dad is about to screw him out of millions. This defense contract will put him on the map, and maybe, one day, he can take over Kane Industries."

"WOW!" Veronica said, genuinely shocked. "So what do your friends in Chicago have to do with it? They must be pretty important if they can help you take down Kane."

"They know secrets," he laughed. "Some stupid fraternity or something they have. One of their kids got in it. Jake Kane is like the Grand Dragon of it or something."

_**Grand Dragon? What a dumbass…**_

"Oh, my gosh, really?"

"Yeah. And the funny thing is – he thinks he controls them. He has some sort of dirt on the kid. He even used the dirt to blackmail the kid a few months back. The thing is, they are going to bring Kane down."

Veronica felt a hard lump forming in her throat. She was afraid she'd just cracked an egg she never wanted out of the carton. She really didn't want to ask – but she had no choice.

"Wow, they must have something heavy on him."

"Yeah. They're going to help us take Kane down in return for our help with a situation they have going on."

"And what situation would that be?"

"I'm not really sure. Only thing I know is that somebody pissed them off pretty bad, and they're looking to get revenge. It's probably nothing. They're just Russians. Russians are antsy like that."

_**Yeah? And how many Russians do you know exactly? Shit.**_

"Russians. Gosh, I hope Mitzy doesn't meet any of them. I should probably tell her to avoid them."

"Yeah, probably. Tell her to stay away from the Northside and anyone named Sorokin."

_**Shit. Shit.**_

"Now, listen, Sugar. Let's stop talking about that, and head over to the bed for a better conversation."

_**In your dreams, loser.**_

"Ok."

Preston hopped out of the hot tub, Veronica struggling to ignore his protruding boxers. She felt dinner coming back again. Fortunately he only managed to stumble to the bed before passing out, bringing her down with him.

_**Finally. It took that pill long enough to work.**_

Veronica quickly arranged the covers to look tousled and threw him under the sheet. She struggled to strip his boxers, while looking away, not wanting to see what was under the sheet.

"I need a scalding shower now," she mumbled.

After arranging the place so that Preston would believe he had completed his conquest last night, she gathered her things to leave. She jotted a quick note explaining that her sudden departure.

"So sorry- My friend Katie texted and needs me to come home ASAP. Major crisis. I hate to leave like this, but I know it must be super important. You were amazing! Kisses, Mandy"

Veronica left the note on the empty pillow next to the passed out idiot and turned to leave.

"_**And my name isn't Sugar, jackass!"**_

She walked back to her room to retrieve her luggage and change clothes before checking out and getting into the limo waiting to take her to the airport.

She was more than a little shocked to see Wiedman waiting on the plane when she boarded.

"You mind telling me just what the hell this was all about and why this punk is involved with Gory Sorokin?"

"Yes, I do mind."

"Was this a big setup from the beginning? Were you preparing to destroy me this whole time and you just wanted me to find out? Because that …"

"Would you mind calming down for a minute, please? I assume by your ramblings, that you were able to acquire some useful information?"

"Somehow I think its information that you already had?"

"We were assuming that there was interaction with the Russian mafia, but we needed confirmation."

"Well, consider it confirmed."

"Where? Did he say where? When?"

"Chicago. Somewhere Northside. And he's leaving Tuesday. And what the hell does he have to do with this? I don't think he has the brain power to give himself a hand job, much less convince Russian mafia to deal with him."

"Which is precisely why he is going. His father realizes his utter worthlessness, so if something goes wrong…what's the real loss?"

"Are you serious? His own father doesn't give a shit if he pisses off the Russian mafia?"

"Did you meet him?"

"Ok, point taken."

"Did he mention why he needed the Russians?"

"Some dirt on Jake? This deal with Kane is supposedly landing them a big DOD contract, and once he has the dirt on Jake he's hoping to take him down and buy the company for peanuts."

"Damnit, I knew they had the bead on this DOD thing. They must have a man inside."

"Apparently, they are looking to get some help in return. Presto Dumbo didn't seem to know exactly what, but that it had something to do with someone that pissed them off. Are they coming for me, Wiedman? Logan?"

"Oh, Ms Mars, if only I could be rid of you so easily. Though I must say, this was impressive. I wasn't sure you had it in you. But leave the big stuff to the big boys, okay. We will handle anything that needs handling?"

"Don't patronize me. I can handle whatever I need to handle, too, Mr Wiedman."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be in your current situation, would you?"

"Touche'."

"No harm will come to you or Mr Echolls, I assure you."

"You expect me to trust you? You obviously don't know me."

"Well, fortunately, we have a lifetime to remedy that."

"Oh, goodie," Veronica snarled. She decided she was tired and there wasn't much she good do about this mess up in an airplane, so she turned and leaned her seat back, hoping to catch a few winks before arriving at their destination. After what seemed like much too short of a trip, their flight attendant was shaking her awake.

"Ma'am, we're landing shortly. You need to buckle up and bring your seat upright."

"Where are we, Wiedman?"

"Again…you don't need to know…"

"Screw you."

"After I'm done with my business here, I'll be leaving. You'll be flying commercial back to Neptune. First class, of course, though."

"Yay, me."

"Don't be so ungrateful. You're a very lucky young lady, Ms Mars."

"Says you."

"I'm not the enemy, you know."

"Actually…I didn't…"

"You might find me useful soon enough. In any case, you should get used to working with me. I'll enjoy molding you into something useful."

Veronica couldn't remember what she ate for dinner the previous evening with her wet mop date, but she felt it somewhere near her throat.

She felt the plane land and after a few minutes the flight attendant instructed them to disembark.

The sun was up, barely. Veronica wasn't sure how far they had flown, but guessed they hadn't flown through many time zones, as she didn't feel that she had slept that long.

"So are you going to tell me where we are?"

"Sao Paulo."

"Brazil?"

Wiedman nodded, put his hat on and stepped off the plane.

Veronica grumpily made her way to the plane door. The sight at the bottom of the stairs changed her mood 180 degrees. She smiled and rushed down the stairs into waiting arms.


	8. Chapter 8: It's Always Been Him

_So, wow, everyone sees where the end of that chapter was going and they are NOT happy about it. All I can say is … Bare with me! Hopefully you will settle down a little after this chapter ;) Remember: this fic is about Veronica the "hurricane". Hurricanes are vicious, maddening storms that pick up strength over water, and only when they are confronted with a giant, unmoving land mass do they subside and give in. Veronica has to be confronted by the giant, unmoving land mass before she is calmed. Please hang in there. _

**Chapter Eight: It's Always Been Him**

Veronica ran into Duncan's arms, glad to see a friendly face.

"Damn, it's good to see you, Mars."

"Same, here. My life lately has been a series of shitty days, one right after the other, so it's really nice to be here with you – away from all that."

A strange cloud covered over Duncan's eyes, as if she'd said something that stung him. He quickly glazed over and resumed his smile.

"Come. Lily's waiting for us."

Veronica squealed. The prospect of seeing the little girl she helped escape some horrible nightmare of existence with Meg's parents thrilled her.

She wasn't disappointed. She played with the sweet girl with the bright eyes for hours. She reminded her so much of her namesake and it made Veronica ache for her friend. When sleep finally beckoned Lily, Veronica found she was just as exhausted as the little girl.

"Wow. That was exhausting!"

"She loves you. I've never seen her so happy."

"I'm glad. It was so fun." Veronica's smile faded slightly. "I really miss Lily."

"Me, too. She's so much like her."

Veronica smiled. "She really is."

"So…you mentioned shitty days…let's talk about that…"

"Yes, let's. What do you know about what's been going on back in Neptune?"

"What do you mean," Duncan asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play this with me, Duncan. I know you had something to do with all this."

"All what?"

"Enough, Duncan. Tell me what's going on. I thought Gory was out of my life for good. He apologized. I haven't seen him since. Then Clarence Weidman sends me on this "mission" to Cancun and I find out Gory's not gone, after all."

Duncan exhaled. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"Gory is gone, but, unfortunately, his baggage is not. He bitched and moaned to his father after my dad put him in his place. Gory's pretty much over it, but now his dad wants his pound of flesh, and he's going after Kane Industries. Don't fret, though, you and Logan will be safe. We just needed the info you gave us. Clarence will be dealing with them shortly."

Veronica felt a lump in her throat. She was all too sure she knew what Duncan meant by "deal with" when Clarence Weidman was involved.

"So, am I, like, working for him now? You?"

"No, Veronica. Look, the truth is, Clarence looks out for me. I mean, technically, he works for my dad, but that's just semantics. He works to protect my interests. ALL my interests," Duncan stressed in her direction.

"Duncan…"

Duncan leaned in, Veronica all too aware of his intentions. She pushed him away.

"No, Duncan. You can't. I…it's…"

"Logan?"

Veronica nodded silently.

"It's always been him hasn't it?" Duncan asked, his eyes filling with sorrow.

"Not always," she smiled.

"Yeah, I think it has been."

Veronica felt tears rise to her eyes. Just the mention of her name made her ache for him. She knew she screwed up and needed to be near him again—to apologize.

"I need to go home, Duncan."

"I know," he said, rising. "The truth is, Veronica, I will always love you. I can't help it. But I know that you will always love Logan, and I have to accept that. If he makes you happy, then I'll be happy."

Veronica couldn't respond. She just didn't know what to say. She was grateful Duncan was looking out for her, but he was right. It had always been Logan.

…..

"Dad? I'm home." Veronica called as she walked in their apartment that Sunday morning.

Keith came down the hall with a very unreadable expression. Veronica bit her lip. She knew he wasn't going to be happy with her. While she had taken his advice, she was sure he hadn't literally expected her to pick up and leave town. Especially without telling him where she was going. She just hoped the few texts she'd sent would appease him.

"Baby girl, I really hope you made some breakthrough these past few days, because I'm trying really hard to be understanding about you just up and leaving without telling me where you were going."

"Didn't you tell me to leave town if I needed to?"

"I'm sure you didn't think I meant…"

Veronica rushed into her dad, enveloping him in a bear hug.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Dad, but I did have a breakthrough. I am back, and ready to make sense of this crazy life I have. I am so sorry for all I've done to screw things up lately. I will spend every day this summer trying to make that up to you."

Keith tightened his lips, deciding to give Veronica the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine, you can start by making me something to eat. I'm hungry."

Veronica smiled. She began making her dad pancakes while he worked a case. She took her phone out and sent a short text.

_I'm back in town. Can we talk later? Please?_

_-V_

It was after they finished eating and she began cleaning up that her response came.

_I guess. Come to the Grand. 1:30_

"So, Dad? About that 'making-it-up'?"

"Yes?"

"I have some making-it-up to do to other people, too?"

"Logan?" Keith asked, frowning only slightly.

"Yeah."

"Fine, but remember what I told you before you left."

"I remember."

"Go, then. I'll finish the dishes."

Veronica gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy-O."


	9. Chapter 9: Not Quite Ready to Go There

**Chapter Nine: Not Quite Ready to Go There Again**

Veronica knocked softly on the door to Logan's room, trying to swallow down the rather large lump in her throat.

Logan opened the door without a word. His look was passive, blank. He stepped aside and held his arm out, gesturing for Veronica to come in.

"Dick is gone, so we can talk here," Logan said, motioning to the couch.

Veronica looked around the room. There were boxes stacked neatly in the corner of the room and she noticed that Logan's door was open. She saw the room looked empty.

"Moving?" she asked.

"Yeah – I need to get away from Dick. We have different, um, lifestyles. I need a little peace and quiet."

"Oh," was all Veronica could manage.

"It's on the beach," he said with a hint of a smile.

"Surfing every day, huh?"

"You know me," he said, realizing the deep meaning of his words.

The silence was deafening. Never had they felt so uncomfortable in their own skin. They had never been unable to talk.

"So where were you the past few days?"

Veronica swallowed hard. If this was going to work, if she was going to change, she had better start with honesty.

"I was in Cancun for the first couple of days, then Brazil," she said quietly.

"Damn. When Veronica Mars runs away she goes big," he joked. " I suppose it's none of business why you were in another country, but…"

"I was in Cancun doing a favor for Clarence Weidman."

Logan bit his lip, trying to restrain his anger.

"What the hell favor did you owe Clarence Weidman?"

"I think you know, Logan. He's still trying to deal with Gory and his goon squad."

"Oh," Logan said quietly, feeling a little guilty about all the anger that just coursed through him.

"Gory's gone, but apparently his father is pissed at Jake Kane now, so they're trying to squelch that. I'm sure it's already handled knowing Weidman."

"Why were you in Brazil?" Logan asked, already knowing the answer, and feeling pretty sure he didn't want to hear it.

"I went to see Duncan."

"I see," he said, the anger returning. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated.

"I said, goodbye, Logan."

"I thought you already had."

"For good, this time. He was involved in helping with this Sorokin situation. He's the one that got Jake to call off Gory."

"Hmm," Logan grunted.

"He used to be your friend, too, you know."

"Yeah I think that all kind of ended somewhere after you blew through our lives."

"That's not fair, Logan."

"Life isn't fair."

Veronica took a deep breath and summoned every ounce of courage she possessed and crossed the room to where Logan stood.

"No, it's not. But we can stand here and argue about Duncan or we can talk about us."

"What 'us', Veronica?" Logan asked, throwing his hands in the air. "God, you know how I feel about you. I have made that abundantly clear. Hell, everyone in Neptune knows but you. I don't know what more I can do…"

"You can't. It's me. It always has been me. I know that now. I won't stand here and promise you that I'll never mess things up again, Logan, but I'm asking you to give me the chance to change."

"People don't change, Veronica."

"You did."

"Not really. Just ask Piz."

"Maybe change isn't the right word, Logan. Maybe it's about growing up…for you, anyway. You have. I've seen how different you are. You are so different from the boy I met all those years ago. "

"Not all that different."

"Yes, you are," Veronica whispered, reaching for his face.

He turned away from her touch.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I messed up. I pushed you away because of my own issues, not yours. Please forgive me."

Logan turned to face her. His eyes looked tortured.

"Veronica I love you more than anything in this world. I always will. But I can't be your yo yo. I can not do this over and over again. I just don't think I'm ready to ride the roller coaster again so soon."

Veronica swallowed back the tears threatening to break through. She nodded and turned to leave.

Logan shoved his hands through his hair, resisting the urge to punch his fist through the wall. He took a deep breath and ran out the door and down the hall, catching Veronica by the arm just as she reached the elevator.

Veronica gasped, and turned to face him. His eyes were so reflective. They always told the truth of his heart. They were conflicted now. They pulsed with desire, longing, regret, anger, restraint, torture, self-loathing, fear, hope, and…love. All the things that were Logan. He grabbed her head in his hands and captured her mouth with his. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she really didn't care. She surrendered to the feeling of him next to her and let herself go in the moment.

"Damn, Ronnie," he said, pulling away breathless.

"I thought you didn't want to do this again."

"I told you, I'm a sadist, Veronica. I like pain."

"I don't want to hurt you, Logan."

"I know," he said, and wrapped her in his arms. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds.

"Just give me some time, okay. A day or two. Let me get everything moved to my new place. I'll call you in a few days, okay?"

Veronica wasn't sure what this meant, but she saw the sliver of hope in his eyes, and she decided to hold on to that.

"Okay," she said. She got in the elevator and waited for the doors to close, feeling a huge sense of déjà vu. She looked at Logan standing there, with that half smile of his, hands in his pockets, watching her. As the elevator doors closed, she gave a smile of her own.

…

"Hey, hon-ey. I'm home!" Keith called, walking in the door of their apartment.

"Hi, Dad," Veronica smiled.

"What smells so fabulous?"

"Dinner."

"I like this making-it-up to me thing."

"Well, this is the first of many home-cooked meals for you."

Keith rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Me like-y," he said, grinning like a kid. "So, how was your visit with Logan?"

Veronica's smile faded.

"Can we talk about that after dinner?"

"That good, huh?"

"It's me…it's Logan. How good could you expect it to go?"

"Good point. So we ready to eat?"

"So ready!" Veronica said and they dug in.

As they cleaned the dishes Veronica explained her and Logan's "talk" as best she could.

"You know, honey, he's not my favorite guy in the world, but even I have to admit it sounds like he's taking steps in the right direction. Maybe you two can work this out."

Veronica nearly dropped the dish she was holding.

"Are you actually saying you WANT me and Logan to get back together."

"What I'm saying is that I want you to be happy, sweetheart. And if Logan Echolls makes you happy – then—so be it."

"Wow," Veronica said, amazed at her dad's new revelation.

"So, I guess I'll see you in the office in the morning?"

"Yes, but…"

"But, what, Lucy?" Keith grinned in his best Ricky voice.

"About work. We might have a few interesting cases soon." Veronica offered slowly, remembering her phone call shortly after arriving back home from Logan's.

"Lucy, I tink you got some splainin to do…"

_**You have no idea!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Why Don't You Stay

_**Why Don't You Stay?**_

"So, what was that about?" Veronica asked as her dad hung up the phone.

"Don't play coy, Veronica. You know very well what that was about. Some case that's gonna pay pretty well. Wonder where that came from?"

"Don't look at me like I sold my soul to the devil."

"Oh, not the Devil, honey. The Kanes are much worse than that."

"Dad…"

"I'm just joking, Veronica. As long as they don't expect me to snuff anyone out and as long as the cases keep rolling in – who's complaining?"

Keith laughed and turned to grab his coat from the rack.

"I'll be gone about two or three days, so you…behave."

"Who, me?" Veronica smiled.

"Yes, you."

"I can't make any promises…"

Veronica stopped mid-sentence when she saw who walked in the door. Keith turned to look.

"Watch out for her while I'm gone, will you?"

"I don't think anyone is up for that job, Mr Mars," Logan chuckled.

Keith looked at Veronica and nearly laughed because he could see the flood of emotions in her eyes – most of them tense and nervous.

"Remember what I said, kiddo. Everything I said."

"Yes, sir."

Veronica gave a mock salute as Keith headed for the door. He paused in front of Logan and nodded.

"You look good, Logan. Everything going ok for you these days?"

"As well as can be expected," Logan smiled. "Thank you for asking."

"Seriously – keep her out of trouble for a few days, will you?"

Logan threw his hands up and smiled.

Keith smiled back and nodded in affirmative.

Veronica took it all in with shock. She had to sit down to keep from fainting.

"Umm…hi," Veronica finally managed.

"Hi."

"So, did you get moved in?"

"Yeah. Would you like to come see the place?"

"Um, sure."

"What time do you get off?"

"Oh, I can leave whenever. Dad's off on a case, and I'm pretty free."

"Well, I thought we could go check out the house and take in the beach? Maybe work our way up to dinner?"

Logan's smiled pierced Veronica and gave her hope that they might actually be able to repair their fragile relationship. Maybe she could fix at least one of the messes in her life.

"Sounds great. Just let me forward the calls to my cell and grab my things."

Logan waited while Veronica finished up and then led her outside.

"Want to drop your car off at home or what?"

"Um, it's ok. I can get it later."

"Great, then let's go."

…

They pulled up to Logan's new beach house.

"Nice, huh?"

"Yeah," Veronica said, still in a daze. "It's really nice. Especially for a partying bachelor. It won't stay nice for long."

"No, you've got me confused with Dick. My party days are over. I'm interested in a little peace and quiet."

"Really?" Veronica asked, looking at Logan a little shocked.

"Yeah," Logan said, leading her up to the front door. "I mean, I can't be Logan the goof-off forever, can I? Gotta grow-up sometime."

Veronica couldn't have been more shocked if Logan had just dropped a bomb on the front lawn. Then a huge wave of guilt hit her like a hurricane would have hit this house. She felt shattered to pieces as Logan Echolls stood before her declaring his adulthood while she was trying to make up for behaving like a spoiled two-year-old. What the hell had happened in their lives.

_**This is ten kinds of messed up!**_, she thought to herself.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in."

Logan held the door open as Veronica walked in, still too stunned to make a coherent thought. She looked around at the cozy bungalow. It was so uncharacteristically Logan. It wasn't tiny, but it was smaller than she'd have imagined for Logan. She guessed he must have realized that smaller was better when the maid service didn't attend things every day. It didn't exactly look like he had hired an interior decorator - but it certainly didn't look like the frat boy bachelor pad Veronica had imagined.

"Did it come furnished?" Veronica asked.

"Ha Ha," Logan chuckled out loud. "You doubt my decorating skills?"

"It's not that...it's just...you...not really..."

"Yes, Veronica. It did come furnished. I'm just renting for now. Not that I'm not capable of arranging a few pieces of furniture or anything..."

"I didn't mean you weren't...I just..." Veronica fumbled, embarrassed that she had suggested Logan couldn't handle moving in on his own.

"It's okay, Ronnie, I'm just kidding. I realize I've never come across as the domestic type. Stick around. You might just be surprised," Logan grinned. Veronica saw a familiar mischief in his eyes that gave her a little more hope.

After the tour of the house they walked out the backdoor and onto the sand. They were only a few yards from the beach. Veronica thought this was perfect for Logan.

"This is kind of your paradise, huh?"

"Yeah. The beach is where I turn to clear my head. Everything makes sense here. Maybe I can figure myself out if I stay here long enough."

"Really? Then maybe you should go ahead and buy the place. You'll probably be here a while," Veronica joked.

"Hey, short-stuff. Who are you judging? You're a fine one to talk. You have more issues than Sports Illustrated."

"Yeah," Veronica grinned. "I kinda do."

"Lucky for you - I'm good with issues," Logan said, turning to face Veronica with a much more serious tone in her voice. He grabbed Veronica's waist and pulled her closer. She felt her heart skip a few beats and breathing was much harder than it had been minutes earlier.

"I need to know if you want to make this work? Make us work? We've been through more shit in the last few years than most people will go through in a lifetime, and it's really messed us up, but I think that somehow, someway - we can get through whatever life throws at us if we're together. I know it won't be easy, and I know that it won't always be pretty - but Veronica..."

"Wow, Logan. You sound like a grown up."

Logan grinned that famous jackass grin of his.

"I'm trying to."

"I can't promise you that I won't do something incredibly stupid and make you regret ever standing here saying all this to me. But I will promise to try really hard not to."

"I can't imagine you NOT doing something incredibly stupid."

Veronica couldn't help but laugh.

"In fact," Logan continued. "I'm counting on it. Because being with me is the stupidest thing you could ever do."

Before Veronica could retort, Logan stopped her mouth with his. His lips pressed hard against hers, but it felt wonderful. She couldn't remember it every feeling better.

In that moment all the mess of the past year seemed to fade away. That moment was just about them and a fresh start. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke away, breathless.

"So, you mentioned food..."

"I swear I don't know where you put it all," Logan laughed.

"So - I should probably be getting home. It's getting dark."

"Why don't you just stay here? I mean, your dad's out of town and all. He did ask me to watch out for you..."

"I'm thinking this isn't what he had in mind..."

"Seriously, Veronica. I'd feel better if I knew you were safe here...with me...and not at that apartment alone."

"What do I have to be afraid of alone in my apartment?"

"You've been in the middle of the Kanes and all their drama - you never know who might try to come after you."

"First of all, it wasn't Kane drama, it was kind of OUR drama, and why would..."

"What? What's the matter"

"You're awful, Logan. You're just trying to make up a reason for me to stay. You haven't changed that much, after all," Veronica laughed.

"Well, the truth is - I really am worried about you and all that extracurricular Mexican activity you've been doing, but...yeah, I'm grasping at whatever straws I can here," Logan grinned, reaching for Veronica. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Seriously," he said in a voice that sounded part desperate, part horny, but all serious. "Stay."

_**Like I could refuse that sexy voice**_, Veronica thought.

"Well, maybe...but I don't have any clothes..."

"That won't be a problem," Logan grinned.


	11. Chapter 11: Party Down

"I just don't understand, Logan, why if you moved away from Dick and his parties – we now have to GO to one of Dick's parties."

"I told you, he sounded pretty lonely yesterday. I invited him over to surf and he ended up staying the whole day. It was sort of pitiful. I told him I'd round up some of the gang and bring them over."

"Like he needs pity partiers. I'm sure the place will be packed already."

"I'm trying to be a good friend, Veronica."

"Damn you and your new-found sense of decency."

"I'm going to pretend there was a compliment in there somewhere."

Logan pried himself away from a whining Veronica to answer the door.

"Welcome, to my humble abode," Logan gestured with his arms sweeping out.

"Nice place you have here, Logan. Much better than your old abode. Much cleaner, too."

"Yeah, lot less empty beer bottles and random chics' underwear to have to clean up," Logan sneered, making reference to his former roommate.

"Right, so why are we going over there again?" Mac asked.

"Thank you!" Veronica shouted throwing her hands in the air.

Logan rolled his eyes at the two girls.

"Let me show you around, Mac, then we can go."

….

"Roomie! You're back!" Dick shouted above the noise.

"Only for a few hours," Logan smiled.

"More like a few minutes," Veronica muttered under her breath.

"Hello, Veronica," Dick enunciated carefully. "So nice to see you."

"Dick," was all Veronica could manage.

Dick glanced at their companion and felt a lump in his throat.

"Mac. Uh..hi," he said nervously.

"Hi," Mac eeked out, looking away.

"Come on, dude," Dick recovered, slapping Logan on the back. "Let's get you a brewsky."

Logan rolled his eyes at Veronica as she nodded him forward.

"Do you want to leave, Mac? I knew this was a horrible, horrible idea to begin with. Logan can stay. We'll go for pizza or something."

"No, V, it's ok. Let's go par-tay!" Mac said in her most sarcastic tone.

Veronica let her friend off the hook, but she felt very uneasy and knew that nothing good would come of this party.

"So, let's find the alcohol," Mac said. "I'm going to need a lot, I think."

"So, you drunk enough yet?" Veronica asked after about an hour.

"Not even close. How are you able to handle being sober in this place?"

"The thought of getting drunk, being forced to spend the night here because we can't drive home, pretty much keeps me away from any alcohol."

"Point well taken. Have you even seen Logan since we got here?"

"Yeah...a couple of times. He's actually genuinely concerned about Dick for some reason."

"Why would he be concerned about Dick?" Mac asked, almost choking on the beer she just drank.

"He's apparently lonely or something since Logan moved out. Logan said he seemed a little depressed yesterday."

"Wow! Who could care less?"

"Ordinarily, I would totally agree with you, but Logan is being so mature and such a good friend, how can I say anything negative about this?"

"So that's how he dragged you to this thing, huh?"

Veronica nodded.

"And exactly how did I get involved?"

"I'm bribed you with untold riches," Veronica joked.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Mac laughed. "I will collect."

"Hey, there party people. What's hanging?"

Veronica shot Mac a look that told her not to answer Dick's rhetorical question. He obviously had more to drink than Mac, or was less tolerant, either way...he was feeling no pain.

"Dick. Got your groove on, huh?" Veronica managed.

"You know it, girl. Wanna dance with Big D?"

"Gosh, Dick, as enticing as that sounds," Veronica started, before Logan gathered her in his arms from behind, "I'm actually here with someone else, so I think I'll just dance with him. Thanks."

As Veronica and Logan made their escape, Mac shot her a look that could have melted steel.

"What about you, Mac-a-doo? How's about a little spin on the ole dance floor?"

"You don't have enough beer in this hotel to get me drunk enough," she said flatly.

"Beer? Who needs beer? The good stuff is in my room. Wanna go say hi to my friends Jack and Jim?"

Mac looked around, finding Veronica and Logan laughing and groping each other like it was junior high.

"Why the hell not?" she said, throwing her hands up in surrender. "I think I need to meet all your friends, Dick, if I'm going to be stuck here any longer."

"Where the hell is Mac?" Veronica asked, holding her pounding head.

"I haven't seen her since you left her standing there with Dick."

"She is going to kill me. She probably bolted for the door the second we walked away. No way she stayed here all night. You are the one that we should be killing. How did you let me drink anything? I was supposed to drive us home."

"I told you a hundred time I didn't mean to. I thought it was just Coke. I had no way to know Dick had already added the Jack."

"How could you not know, Logan? You lived with the douche. You should know how he operates."

"Hey," Logan grabbed some random dude's arm as he was stumbling towards the door, "have you seen Dick?"

"Ha, ha," the drunkard started laughing, "he went to his room with some chic hours ago. They haven't come out..."

"Typical," Veronica muttered.

"Then Mac must have left," Logan said. "No way she would have spent the night here."

Veronica looked around the room at the wreckage. There were empty bottles and cups everywhere. There were people scattered all about the place. Some looked as if they had just fallen down where they stood, others were half dressed. Luckily, she and Logan had found his old room empty and locked themselves in after Veronica realized she was too buzzed to drive. They gave Logan's old bed one last go and slept it off until morning. They got dressed quickly when they came to, and realized they had abandoned Mac.

"Let me grab my purse and we'll go," Veronica said. "I'll try to call Mac."

Logan turned towards her. Just before Veronica came back out he heard someone stumbling towards him.

"Logan?"

He turned to see Mac headed his way. She looked like hell.

"Mac?"

Veronica rushed out of Logan's old room.

"Mac? Are you okay? I am so sorry..."

"Let's just get the hell out of here, okay?"

"Yes, let's go!" Veronica said, ushering her friend out the door.

Veronica asked Logan to drop the two off at Mac's apartment. Mac moved out of the dorms over summer and had found a decent one bedroom apartment. With her summer endeavors paying off huge, she planned to stay in the apartment once school started back. It gave her lots of space to spread out her equipment and work. Veronica had no doubt that Mac would some day operate some giant global IT firm.

"Mac, I'm so sorry we abandoned you last night. I didn't mean for that to happen. You see...Logan got me a Coke and we found out it already had Jack in it, and by the time we realized I was too far gone to drive."

Veronica saw her friend staring out the window. She didn't think she had heard anything she said.

"Mac what's wrong?" When her friend didn't answer, she touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Mac?"

She turned to face Veronica and Veronica saw the tears in her eyes.

"I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life," she said.


End file.
